Don't Leave Me
by LKHanamura
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped by Itachi. But when Itachi shows concern for her, and she starts to see him in an all new light, will she be so willing to leave with her friends when they get there? Or will she defy them, her family and the village to stay with Itachi?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata stood and starred up into a set of cold black eyes. She was so terrified of who was in front of her, that she couldn't stop shaking. Even at the age of 16 now, and so much stronger than she was when she first became a Genin, this man still terrified her. Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi looked down at the terrified young girl with emotionless eyes and face. He had absolutely no clue why Leader wanted her of all the Hyuga. Though he also didn't particularly care either way. "You are coming with me."

Hinata gasped, then somehow found the courage and took a step away from him. "I won't."

Itachi glared down at her. If simply telling her wouldn't work then he would remind of her of why he was considered a rouge ninja. She was after all from the same village as he. "Need I remind you I am? And why I am considered a rouge ninja by the very same village that you call home?"

Hinata wanted to at least try to look strong. She forces herself to stop shaking as she keeps contact with his cold and unfeeling eyes. "I know who you are. I know all about you. You became a rouge ninja after you killed off every member of your clan except your brother. Then later him too."

"Sasuke died because he wasn't strong enough. I let him live that day hoping that what I did to our clan would spur him to find the same power that I have. Obviously it didn't."

"You really are a cold hearted monster."

Itachi sighed. "You will be going with me one way or another. You can come on your own and make it better for yourself. Or I will force you. It doesn't matter to me."

Hinata saw just how serious he was. He really was there to kidnap her! "Why me? Why do you want me? I know why you are after Naruto, and went after Gaara. I am not a Jinchuriki like them. And I am certainly not the most gifted of my clan."

Itachi sighed. Her refusal was starting to wear on his nerves. He opened the first stage of his Sharingan and made eye contact with her silver eyes. "I have no clue why you. I was ordered to get you specifically. Now are you coming on your own, or do I use my eyes to force you?"

Hinata starred into his Sharingan for a moment. Then she started to let her eyes cast down as tears flowed from them. There was no way that she could win against Itachi. She didn't have a prayer on her own like this. "I don't have a choice in the matter. I will go on my own."

Itachi relaxed his face and let his Sharingan fade as he stepped up next to her, turning he wrapped his arm around her waist and bounded off through the trees the same way he came. "This was a wise choice."

Hinata kept her crying, tear filled eyes downcast. She had been on her way to meet with Naruto when he stopped her. He had asked her to meet him that he had something to tell her. And now she will never know what it was that he wanted to tell her. 'I am sorry Naruto. So very sorry.'

x

Naruto paced in front of the tree that he had told Hinata to meet him. He had every intention on possibly making her the happiest girl in the village. He had just went on a mission with just him and her. While he was with her, he realized just how much she cared about him. And that he cared about her just as much.

He was starting to get worried about her now. A quick glance at his watch told him that she was fifteen minutes late already. And he was starting to get worried about her. "She should have been here by now!"

Finally having waited long enough he headed for her house to see if something had happened. He had asked her to meet with him other times, and she was never late. He had to find out if anything had happened to her.

As he went over a break in the trees he gasped and looked down when he saw steel flashing in the sun. He fell down next to it then he froze. Her headband was laying on a piece of black cloth with a red cloud on it. His stomach twisted in a knot. "The Akatsuki have Hinata!"

x

Hinata forced her outside body not to shake. A feat that she knew she would loose at some point. Her insides where already shaking like they were in a earthquake! She now found herself surrounded by all the members of the Akatsuki.

She knew Itachi and Kisame. Though the rest of them were a mystery to her. Though she was certain of one thing. She didn't stand a chance of any kind of escape. Every member was considered an S class ninja and were all listed in the bingo book. 'What do they want with me?'

Deidara smiled as he looked at the girl. She was simply beautiful. It was their job to keep her with them and alive. No one said that he couldn't flatter her. He slid his hat off and bowed to her. "Well hello there. My name is Deidara. My I ask what your name is? With beauty like yours, it must also be a beautiful name."

Though before he could even look up or anyone could react to what he had done, he found himself sliding across the floor ending with a thud against the far wall. When he looked up he found Itachi still in the stance from where he kicked him away. "What the hell did you do that for Itachi?"

Itachi glared at him and opened the first stage of his Sharingan. In a very even tone he said, "You are not to bother her in anyway. The only thing that we are to do is keep her safe and alive until further notice. Not whatever your mind has in it."

Deidara glared as he stood up. "Geeze, all I did was ask her what her name was not try to suck out her soul. You are way to uptight you know that Itachi."

"Do not defy me Deidara."

"Defy you?"

Itachi glared at him. "You heard me."

Deidara put his hand down in his clay pouch as he smiled an evil smile at Itachi. "What if I want to defy you? I am challenging you. Now I want to know what you are going to do about it?"

Itachi gently pushed Hinata over next to Kisame and started to walk toward Deidara. "You only just joined the ranks of the Akatsuki. You are still at the bottom of the pecking order. Back down."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have often said that you wondered what sort of power I had that brought down my clan. If you do not back down, you will see what it is."

Deidara smiled and laughed. "What could a do-jutsu possibly be able to do against an explosion?"

Hinata watched with a close eye. She had heard stores about how it happened. But no one in the village knew just what really happened the day that the Uchiha clan fell. Her father use to say that there was no way a normal Sharingan user could do such a thing. An entire clan vs. one ninja. He had to have had some help.

But watching him now, and as confident as he was. She was sure that he did do it all by himself. 'But, I can't see his eyes to know what he is doing.'

Then she gasped as Itachi came to a stop and Deidara charged him. Only to just as suddenly stop and start shaking, then fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. No matter how much she tried, now she couldn't stop her body from trembling.

Kisame felt her shiver and started to laugh. This was obviously the first time that she has seen the Sharingan at work. He looked down at her with a smile. "You better keep on your toes or that will happen to you. Just so long as you do as you are told you will escape the same fate."

Then turned ghostly white when he looked up and found the same eyes that downed Deidara glaring at him. The same menacing eyes that held such evil.

Hinata looked up at him with shocked eyes. She had never seen that sort of Sharingan before. Never even heard of it! 'What is that?'

Itachi sighed as he let his Sharingan fade and walked over to Hinata. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he headed to his room. He was told that no one was to bother her. Even the other members. "We will be up in my room until Leader returns."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata woke up with a yawn and a stretch. Momentarily forgetting where she was. Then she opened her eyes. And everything that happened the day before came flooding back to her instantly. She had been kidnapped by Itachi.

She glanced around the room and found him sitting on a window seal. He was sleeping, but she wasn't going to try to run. She didn't stand a chance with the other members outside and his Sharingan. But there was something almost appealing to her looking at him with the dawn lights behind him.

"There is food on the table next to you. Eat."

Hinata jumped and looked up at him. Then she turned to the side table and found a tray of food sitting on it. But after all that happened, she just wasn't hungry. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Thank you, but I am not hungry."

Itachi opened his eyes and looked over at her. She looked pitiful. "You need to eat."

Hinata kept her eyes downcast. "I would have an appetite if I was home."

Itachi turned and looked back out the window. He had no clue why Leader had asked him to get her and watch her. But orders were orders. "Look. My orders are to keep you safe and alive. If you don't eat, I will force it down your throat."

Hinata gasped and her eyes went wide. She reached over and picked it up. As she started to eat she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. "What is going to happen to me?"

"I have no clue. That is up for Leader to decide."

Hinata looked up at him as she swallowed a bit of food. Only just now realizing how much he really did look like Sasuke. But different at the same time. And yet, it really bothered her, that even though she should feel nothing but loathing for him after what he has done to her, but there was just something about him. Something that made her feel like he wasn't as evil as she thought.

x

Hiyashi gasped and jumped to his feet. "What!?"

"That is what we were told My Lord."

Hiyashi glared as he ran past the servant and headed straight for Tsunade's office. He had to know if it was true. Praying that it wouldn't be.

When he reached her office he found Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sakura, Kurenai and Kakashi. But what really told him that what his servant had told him was true. He had not seen those same red eyes since the night that the nine tailed fox showed up at the village. The one that Naruto housed. "It is true then."

Tsunade looked up and sighed. By his ashen expression she could tell what was coming next. And just as he was about to speak she glared. "You can just forget it! You are not going!"

Hiyashi glared at her. "Why not! She is my daughter after all!"

Tsunade glared right back at him. She had her reasons for not letting him go. "While for any other rescue mission you would be more than qualified. But because it is your daughter is why you are not going on this one."

"That doesn't make sense!" He started to take a step to argue his point with her, but stopped when he heard Naruto say his name. He met Naruto's gaze and was rendered speechless. Even though he had the eyes of the fox right now, he could still see Naruto inside them. And there was something about them that he couldn't explain.

Naruto bowed his head. "I asked Hinata to meet me at the training field today. Every intention on hopefully making her the happiest girl in the village by telling her that I had fallen in love with her. It is my fault that she was anywhere outside of the village alone. But, I swear to you Lord Hiyashi. I will bring her back."

Hiyashi just stared at him as he started to turn to the door. "I sent word to Neji about his cousin. Please Naruto. Let him go with you."

Tsunade glared. "Do I look like I am in charge here? I think that is what it means because I am sitting at the desk. Naruto can't add anyone to the mission!"

Naruto only nodded then went on out the door. He was a Jonin now and was heading this mission to find Hinata. He could let anyone he wanted to join in the mission. And Neji would be useful.

He had no sooner walked out the door when he saw Neji coming to a stop in front of him. "Really are fast aren't you?"

Neji had grown close to his cousin after Naruto beat him when they were children at their first Chunin exam. So when he heard that she had been taken by the Akatsuki, he thought it a cruel trick. But judging by Naruto's face, it was truth. With a face set hard as stone he met Naruto's red eyes. "I am going."

Naruto smiled as he let his head fall down and walked around him. "Do you really think that I would have left you behind Neji? I know how close the two of you are now. Wouldn't dream of it." Then he and the others fled out. Each getting what they needed then meeting at the Village Gate. They would save Hinata and bring her home. Killing any Akatsuki member that gets in the way.

x

Hinata sat on the bed with her knees in her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Starring at the tops of them. She still held out hope for a rescue. She had a feeling that Naruto was going to tell her how he really felt about her when she got there. And with all the attention he had been paying her she thought that her dreams had come true. She just knew that after she was late he would have went looking for her.

Then she remembered how Itachi had left her headband on a piece of ripped Akatsuki cloak! A sudden fear tore through her entire body as she snapped her wide eyes up to Itachi. "I know why I was the one you kidnapped!"

"Why is that?"

"To use to lure Naruto out! Anyone who knows anything about Naruto knows that he wouldn't leave a comrade in the hands of the enemy."

"That is a interesting point and something I will remember. However my dear that is not why you are here I am afraid."

Itachi turned and saw the hologram of Leader. "More orders?"

Leader looked from Hinata to Itachi. "Another group of rouge ninja were spotted by Zetsu coming this way. I am sure they just think that if they can take down the Akatsuki they will earn a name for themselves. However, my plans for her will not be interrupted. Take her and leave. Wait at location B for further orders."

He saw the hope that sprang into the girls eyes at the mention of ninja coming. Probably thought that he was lying about them being rouge so she wouldn't know they were Leaf Ninja. "I see the hope. It doesn't matter. My plans won't change for you."

Hinata looked up into eyes more evil than Itachi's or Sasuke's. To her they would even rival Orochimaru's. "What are your plans for me?"

Leader laughed as he closed his eyes. "You will know what they are soon enough." Then turned his now open eyes to Itachi. "Go now. The rest are to delay them here or kill them. Whatever happens in the six hours that it will take you to get to location B."

"And Zetsu is going with us?"

"Yes. He will aid you if it comes to that."

Itachi nodded as he watched Leader disappear. He stood and walked past Hinata grabbing her hand as he walked on out the door. Only to run into Zetsu. Though he didn't know what bothered him more right now. The fact that this freak was looking at her like his next meal or that he wanted to strike him down for the thought.

He walked on past him, moving Hinata so that he was between the two of them. "Leader said that you are to aid me if something does happen. I will stay with her and if we run into any trouble you will stay and handle it."

Zetsu nodded and starred at the girl. "I understand. Leader has already informed me."

Itachi glared then turned and walked on. In a lower voice so that Hinata was the only one that would hear him, he sighed. "I know that you don't want to be here. But, stay with me and never let yourself around him alone."

"Why?"

"Cannibal."


	3. Chapter 3

Zetsu glared at nothing. They were being followed by five ninja. They must have set up groups around the hide out. "We are being followed."

Itachi turned and looked at him. He was serious. "How many?"

"Only five."

"Then it won't be a problem for you. We are going on ahead."

"Yes. It is time for a meal anyway."

Hinata closed her eyes and turned her head toward Itachi. It was bad enough to know what he was. She really didn't need to hear him say what he was going to do. Just hearing it was enough to make her want to vomit!

Itachi glared over his shoulder as Zetsu stopped to set up an ambush. He was a freak, there was no denying that. Though no matter how hard he tried not to, he did feel sympathy for Hinata at the moment. He knew that reaction to what he said. His mother had done it every time he came home and told his father what the mission details were.

Though either way it severely unnerved him that he was even remotely worried about what this girl felt. He would be glad when Leader did whatever it is that he wanted to do with her so he could be done with her. For some reason, this weak little girl was bringing out feelings in him that he hadn't felt or thought about since he was small.

Then a sudden feeling of danger washed over him. They were surrounded.

Hinata felt him tense and looked up at him. He had a half glare on his face and his Sharingan was invoked. But she was a little confused too. He had actual emotion in his eyes. She didn't think that someone like Itachi could have emotion. After what he did to his clan.

When he stopped suddenly and stood her in front of him to face him she tensed herself. "Itachi. What's wrong?"

Itachi glared around him looking for the slightest of movements. There was someone there. More than one. He just didn't know where or how many. He had to keep her safe and doing that would hinder his fighting performance. He wouldn't be able to move freely.

Then he smiled. He had forgotten for a moment that he had a Hyuga with him. With her Byakugan she would be able to see exactly how many and where they were. "Use your Byakugan."

"What? Why?"

"We are surrounded."

"What direction do you want me to look?"

Itachi glared down at her. "If I knew that I would need you to use it. Do it now."

Hinata nodded then closed her eyes and invoked her Byakugan. She gasped when she felt Itachi's arm wrap around her head. She wasn't sure if he didn't want them to know she was a Hyuga or if it was to protect her.

Though what she did know was that she didn't like the way her breath caught and how her heart raced. But she snapped out of it when she saw how many Shinobi had them surrounded. 12 of them and all had huge amounts of chakra! "They are all hidden cloud ninjas. There are 12 of them and they all have huge amounts of chakra."

Itachi glared over his shoulder. 12 cloud Shinobi was no problem for him on his own. But with her there, he knew there would be injuries to him and her. He could handle it but he had to work out to where he got the brunt of them.

A sudden tinge ran up his spine, they were coming. He tightened his hold on her and turned his head to meet the coming ninja. "Hold on."

x

Naruto and Neji led the way through the woods. They were at least 6 days from the Akatsuki hideout. Neji saw Naruto's eyes. And it still amazed him that he had took control over the nine tails. His eyes were blood red.

He looked over at him and quiet enough for only Naruto to hear sighed. "Naruto don't blame yourself for this. Don't you dare start doing that."

"Humph." Naruto glared at nothing, his love for Hinata the only thing sending him forward right now. "Why shouldn't I Neji? If it wasn't for me asking her to meet me out there she wouldn't have been out there for them to get her."

"She goes out there all the time. I have told her and so has her father but nothing we say makes her take anyone."

"I asked her to meet me there though!"

Neji sighed then looked straight ahead. "Why did you ask her to meet you there Naruto?"

"When the first Chunin exam we all took was going on. I went there just to get my head on straight before the final part of the exam. She was there. She was the first one other than Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei and the old man that said that she believed in me that day."

"I still don't understand?"

Naruto smiled at him and let his red eyes fade back to blue as he thought about the kiss that he had shared with Hinata. "Neji can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"When we get her back, what would the Hyuga do if the heir to the main family married someone who was not a Hyuga?"

Neji gasped and turned startled eyes to meet serious blue ones.

x

Hinata stood clinging to Itachi still. She didn't use her Byakugan during the fight. Fighting still made her sick. She slowly turned her head to look up at him to ask him what had happened when she felt searing pain in her leg. Then he slumped over on her! "Itachi?"

Itachi glared over her shoulder. He took the blow that was meant for Hinata in the back. It would have killed her. As it was it was serious enough to him that he was weakened from it. But he had to get to the new hide out before anyone else happened along.

Without a word he lifted Hinata in his arms and let his Sharingan fade out as he took off. Using all the speed that he was known for to get there before he passed out.

Hinata clung to him as she watched the world fly by her in a blue. "What happened?"

"It would seem that we Akatsuki were not the only ones that were after you. I was not their target. You were."

Hinata saw a glimmer of pain cross his eyes as his face flinched. He had been hurt. She used her Byakugan to scan over him and that was when she saw the wound on his back. She turned startled eyes up to his. "That was meant for me wasn't it?"

"Yes. We are here."

Hinata didn't even look that way. He was hurt and right now he was her only protection against the other Akatsuki members and other ninja like the cloud. "Where are the others?"

Itachi held on tight to her and glared. "Zetsu."

Zetsu stepped out of the building with his usual expressionless face. "Yes."

"Why didn't you do your damned job?!"

Zetsu glared back at him. "I did do what I was told. I stopped the ambush and enjoyed every bite."

Itachi brought out his mongekyo Sharingan and glared harder. "Don't lie to me. We were attacked."

"Enough!"

Itachi and Zetsu now looked at either side of leader as he appeared between them. "Leader."

Leader sighs and turns to Itachi. "He did do his job. They were other ones that had been posted in that area incase we fled with the girl." Then he looked right at Hinata. "These two are the only two that are keeping you from death. Zetsu is fine, but Itachi won't last without medical help. Want to make sure that you stay alive, heal him."

Hinata blinked and gasped as her face turned pale white. She let her eyes trail from Leader and to Zetsu then back to leader. She had no problem healing Itachi. But could she really trust Zetsu?

Leader sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew that look. Zetsu was a cannibal after all. "Zetsu."

"Leader."

"Under no circumstances are you to couch the girl in any way shape or form. If she needs something send one body to go and get it for her."

"Yes."

Leader turned back to Hinata and sighed. "He follows my orders without question. You will be alright."

Hinata felt Itachi's arm go around her waist and she turned startled eyes back up to his. They were full of pain. "We need to get you to a bed so that I can heal that wound."

Once she had him in the hide out and laying down on his bed there she stripped his cloak off and then his shirt and netting. As she sat down to start using her chakra to heal him. Looking down at him, his eyes closed now she had to force her heart to settle down so she could concentrate.

She didn't know if it was because of the blood or if it was because of being so close to Itachi with his shirt off. Calming down she focused her chakra in her hand and began to work to close the wound.

She never took her eyes off of what she was doing. "Zetsu. Closing the wound will only do so much. I need to make a medicine to prevent infection."

"Herbs?"

"Yes. But I don't know what grows around here."

"I will bring them all." Then he was gone.

Hinata was being drove now by her training with Tsunade and Sakura. And also something else. Even though she was trying hard to deny it.

Given the circumstances she was in, she knew that what was going on was the last thing that she should be doing. But she was. She didn't want to save him just to protect her. She also wanted to save him because she was falling in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata collapsed in a chair with a heavy sigh. She finally did it. Itachi's wound was closed and bandaged. It seemed like it took her forever to do it though. And now he was lying on his back resting comfortably. He looked down right innocent when he was sleeping.

Zetsu stood in the corner of the room. Watching. The woman was a very skilled healer and that could prove to be useful to the organization in more ways than one. 'I will have to tell Leader.'

Hinata sighed again as she sat her kit on the chair and turned worried eyes back to Itachi. She was trying to find anything she could to explain these feelings, but she was actually worried about him. 'I don't understand? He kidnapped me? Killed his entire clan except for his little brother in a single night. Why don't I hate or fear him?'

She sighed again as she closed her eyes and bowed her head. 'You don't know what to do cause you don't know if you could leave with Naruto and the others when they get here. Fool, he isn't capable of feeling anything but hate toward others.' She figured that her infatuation had to be in part because he was in charge with keeping her safe. But she knew deep down inside that it was so much more than that.

The sudden sound of voices in the outer rooms jerked her from her thoughts. 'The rest of them are back. I wonder what happened?'

Zetsu looked toward the closed door and then back to her and sighed. Without the help of a medical ninja like that had in Kabuto when Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki they would be out for a while. "They are all injured as well. With Itachi out it falls to us to keep you safe until further notice."

"But…."

"If you do I will be at your side. They won't try anything."

Hinata turned back to Itachi for a second then sighed as she picked up her kit. "I will."

x

Deidara sat in a chair and watched as the woman that Leader sent Itachi after healed a relatively deep wound on his leg. She was absolutely gorgeous! And with Itachi out now was his chance to act if he was ever going to. "You know you are down right beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Hinata just concentrated on healing him. The others were too busy complaining about what happened and talking to each other to really noticed that she was doing anything at all. But not this one. He seemed bound and determined to get her attention for some reason.

Deidara sighed. Completing her beauty wasn't going to work. He had to get her attention somehow! He smiled really big at her. "You know, you are really good at healing."

"Thank you."

'Damnit why won't she look up at me?!' Then he got an idea. "So what did you and Itachi do until we got here?"

Hinata could tell by the tone of his voice what he was talking about and she turned shocked eyes up to meet his. When he started to lean in she glared at him. She wasn't one to fight, but when someone was advancing on her like this she wasn't going to let him! She stood up and spun around. "Rotation." Sending him flying.

Deidara hit the far wall and then went through it! He stood up and looked back through the hole with a smile. 'She is just perfect!'

Hinata turned to someone else and started to heal them instead of going to check on Deidara. 'That idiot!' Though in reality she was terrified that she made him angry. She turned and looked at Zetsu who was watching Deidara. With a kunai out and at the ready.

She turned back to what she was doing with a sigh. 'Naruto. Neji. Father. Please someone hurry!'

Kisame couldn't hold it in any longer and pointed at Deidara as he burst into a fit of laughter! "Who would of thought that you would get blown away like that by a girl! Are you sure you are really good enough to be in the Akatsuki?"

Deidara glared at him as he walked back through the hole in the wall. "I just had my guard down because of how beautiful she is, that's all."

"So she wouldn't be able to do it again?"

"Nope."

Kisame got up and walked toward Itachi's room laughing about it. "I bet she wouldn't Deidara. I bet."

x

Itachi slowly opened his eyes to find Kisame sitting by his bed instead of the woman. He looked around his room and didn't see her then shot into a sitting position and glared at Kisame with his mongekyo Sharingan out. "Where is she?"

Kisame held up his bandaged arm with wide eyes. "She is treating the others now. Those damn Cloud ninja got us as well. It was like it was us against a nation of Jonin. I didn't even think that the Cloud village had that many Shinobi."

Itachi turned and looked out of his room now as his Sharingan faded, but not his glare. She was sitting next to Deidara as she healed a cut that he had on his arm. "She could have left that one for dead for that matter."

Kisame smiled. "Well she already put him in his place so I wouldn't worry too much about what he might do."

"What happened?"

"He was telling her how beautiful she was and all that nonsense. Before anyone could react he tried to lean in and kiss her but she did some sort of rotation and sent him flying through a wall on the other side of the room."

Itachi turned a raised eyebrow to Kisame. "What was she doing that close to him without someone next to her?"

Kisame glared and pointed to the shadows just behind her. Zetsu was there. He didn't like that one anymore than he did the others. "Just before the girl reacted Zetsu was ready to strike him down. He said that Leader told him no biting her and to protect her until you were up and going again."

Itachi glared in Zetsu's direction. That one was certainly not to be trusted. "That will only be a few days. I don't trust any of them out there with her."

Kisame turned a raised eyebrow at Itachi. "You know if I didn't know any better I would swear that you were falling for the girl." He looked up and saw her coming back to the room and sighed as he stood up and walked toward the door. "Demo, I know it can't be that. Your heart is nothing but ice and too cold for anything to melt. Just like mine."

Itachi watched with an emotionless face as Hinata reached up and pulled at the tie she used in her hair and let it cascade around back down around her face. His heart was racing at the sight. 'You are wrong Kisame. Although my heart is cold as ice, somehow this silver eyed woman has found away through it.'

Hinata looked up just as she passed Kisame and went back into Itachi's room. The way he was looking at her made her blush and drop her head down. She was nervous around him now.

Sitting down in the chair next to his bed she kept her head bowed and was fighting a losing battle with her heart, trying to settle it down. She gulped then looked up at him with nervous eyes. "Itachi, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

Hinata sighed and looked back down. As super human as he was made out to be in the Leaf village he was after all human. And with a wound like that she knew that he had to be in pain at least a little. Even if he didn't want to show it.

She looked over at him again as he laid back down on his bed. "You are only human after all, and if you didn't want anyone else to know I won't say anything, but. If you are in any pain at all please tell me so that I can help you."

Itachi looked over at her with a blank stare. Though his mind was racing. It was almost like she was pleading with him. 'Why would she be worried about if I was in pain or not? I don't understand what is going on.' "I will tell you. So long as you don't do anything foolish."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she gave him a nod. Forcing herself not to smile. "I give you my word."


	5. Chapter 5

After a week straight of running, Naruto and the others finally reached what he knew use to be the Akatsuki hideout. Kakashi, Sakura and Neji had been there with him before. The rest were new to dealing with them. But he looked at Neji, then Sakura and Kakashi with shock on his face as well. The place had been destroyed! Nothing was left!

Neji glared around him. Someone had gotten to them first. He only hoped that he could find some trace of Hinata and who she was with and what way they went. "Byakugan!" He scanned every part that was there then sighed as he glared. Relief and frustration soaring through him at the same time. He was relieved that Hinata wasn't there dead. But frustration because he found nothing that said anything about where she would have gone and with whom.

Kiba looked around him as he walked past the others with Akamaru at his side. There wasn't much to it, and even if it had been whole, he didn't think that it was much of a hide out. Then he stopped in his tracks and looked down at Akamaru who was growling now. Blood. Fresh blood. He closed his eyes and pinpointed where it was coming from then turned to look behind them. "Someone is still here and alive!" Then he ran past them and toward where he smelled the blood.

Naruto and Neji were on his heals and stopped with a glare. The Shinobi that he smelled, was a Cloud Ninja. They both knew that it was the cloud that tried to kidnap Hinata when she was small for her Byakugan. Being the leader of this mission Naruto leaned down into his face with a glare. "Weather or not we save you depends on you. I got a question and if I like your answer then I will have Sakura save you. If I don't, you will suffer until you die."

The Cloud Ninja glared back at him. Part of him wanted to live but the thought of a Leaf Ninja saving him made him want death even more. "Well what is this question of yours?"

Naruto growled as his eyes turned red as he drew on the power of the nine tailed fox. "Why are you here?"

The Cloud Ninja smiled. He knew who this was. And making up his mind that he would rather die than be saved by the enemy he cleared his throat. "We heard that the Akatsuki were going to be taking a Hyuga Main Family member. We didn't know why they had taken her, but our village had always wanted the Byakugan, so we attacked. But the girl was whisked away before we got here.

Naruto didn't know weather to be thankful that the Akatsuki took her away before the Cloud attacked or angered about it. He didn't know of any other hide out other than this one! "How long ago had they left?"

The Cloud Ninja coughed and then smiled up at him. "I wasn't surprised when he showed up with her only four days after he left. Itachi Uchiha, he truly is fast. So it would have been around 8 days ago that we attacked. Been on my death bed since."

Neji glared at him as he invoked his Byakugan. "What way did they go?"

The Cloud laughed an evil laugh as he slowly shook his head no. "I would rather the Akatsuki do whatever it is that they intend to do with her than let you have her back." Then he went into a fit of coughing up blood and then fell silent. His eyes locked in a death stare.

Naruto growls and closes his eyes. He couldn't believe that this was happening! He finally realized just how much Hinata means to him and now he might loose her! 'I can't let that happen!' He turns and slams his fist into the side of the mountain, sending a crack up the side and screams. "What the hell do we do now?"

Kiba and Akamaru started sniffing around and found traces of her scent in a bedroom. "Well she was in here at some point guys."

Neji glared as he entered the room. The worst flying through his mind at what his cousin was going through. "Can you follow the scent?"

"I can barely smell it here. I don't think I could. What about you Akamaru?"

Akamaru looked up and nodded as he wagged his tail then took off running from the hide out. Kiba laughed and smiled as he followed him along with everyone else. "I think you got your answer Neji."

Neji nodded and used his Byakugan. "Let's just hope that we find her soon. They do have a considerable head start on us."

Naruto glared as he came up by them. "I know. Don't worry Neji, WE will find her and rescue her."

x

Hinata found herself, yet again, in Itachi's arms as they moved farther and farther from her family and friends, yet this time it was different. So long as she was with Itachi, this constant moving and going from place to place didn't really bother her all that much.

All rational thought told her to fear Itachi. To recoil at his mere touch, yet it didn't matter how much she tried to rationalize with herself. She knew that her heart would always be his. And knew without a doubt that he wouldn't hurt her. Or let anyone else hurt her for that matter.

Her dilemma was that she didn't know if she should tell him or not. He was always wearing that cold and defiant mask on his face that she didn't know how he felt about her. And she feared that if he knew how she felt about him that he would let someone else watch her. Someone who wouldn't care to hurt her or let someone hurt her.

Itachi glanced down at the woman in his arms. She was lost in thought again. But for the first time he found himself wondering what it was. Looking forward again he increased his speed and got in front of everyone else so that he could be sure that they couldn't hear him talking to her. "You are lost in thought again. What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about my father and little sister."

Itachi half glared down at her. "I tell you what you ask of me and I don't lie about any of it. I would appreciate the same from you."

Hinata let her tears fall. She really wasn't lying to him. She was thinking about her family, but also him. She didn't know how to tell him the rest of it. Or if she should. "I am not telling any lies. I really was thinking about my family."

Before Itachi could say anything else, Leader's voice tells them to stop. He lands on a branch and kept an arm around Hinata's waist as he sat her feet down. He looked up and kept eye contact with Leader as his silhouette appeared before him. "What's going on?"

Leader smiled to himself as he looked at Itachi and Hinata. It wouldn't be long now before they told the other how they felt. That they had fallen in love with each other. Then the first phase of his plan in creating the ultimate Shinobi would be in place.

He closed his eyes and then sighed. "A number of Leaf Shinobi are on the trail. They were able to pick up the slightest scent of her and are following. In just three days they will be here at this spot. Just like before. And all but one of the original are back."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Who is it that is missing this time?"

"Gai. He is the only one of the original Shinobi that you faced that is not with this group. The others include Shino Aburame, Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka and a dog."

Hinata cast her eyes down as she bowed her head and started shaking. She knew that she should be ecstatic that her friends were so close to her and coming to rescue her. But it was quite the opposite. She was scared about leaving Itachi. She knew that she was in love with him, and that she was crazy for letting herself fall in love with him. But she was and she didn't want to leave his side. She didn't care how crazy it sounded to anyone.

Leader turned back to Itachi with a glare. "I want you to take her and go on to the next hide out."

"Right. What about the Leaf Shinobi?"

"Zetsu and the others will be staying right here and deal with them."

Itachi half glared as he nodded. He then lifted Hinata in his arms and took off at his fastest speed. 'Foolish.' He knows that he is only setting the rest of the Akatsuki members up for slaughter. But he did know that he had to tell Hinata. He couldn't lose her!

Hinata let a single tear fall from one of her eyes as she threw her arms around Itachi's neck to hold on. She could feel the desperation in his grip around her. And it matched hers completely. She wanted to see Naruto and the others. But she didn't want to leave Itachi!

She buried her face into his neck and held on tighter. She hoped that it would send a silent message to him. That she didn't want to leave him!


	6. Chapter 6

After two whole days of nothing but straight running at his max speed Itachi finally reached the next hide out. He wanted to more than just three days between him and the rest of them, and the Leaf Shinobi.

He went right to his room and stood Hinata up then fell on his back on his bed with his chest heaving. He hadn't been that exhausted since he first joined the Akatsuki. But he did cut the four day trip down to two days. And that would give him at least five more days with Hinata alone. He had no intention of chancing losing her without telling her how much he loved her.

Hinata stumbled back and slumped in a chair with her head down breathing hard as well. She wasn't the one running but the wind hitting her in the face winded her. She looked up at where he still lay on the bed. She was more worried about him than she was herself at the moment. He used up just about every ounce of chakra that he had to get them there so fast.

Feeling eyes on him Itachi forced his body into a sitting position. He felt bad when his eyes met hers and saw the worry that was in there. And she was breathing almost as hard as he was. He wanted nothing more than to draw her in his arms right then and tell her how much he loved her. But he had a question first. "You are worried about your friends?"

Hinata cast her eyes down as she shook her head no. she knew that she needed to tell him, before it was too late but she didn't know how to tell him how she felt. If he didn't feel the same way about her, would he cast her away? Or kill her and be rid of her and the burden.

Itachi sighed. He had the only answer that he needed. If the worry wasn't for her friends, it was for him. He stood and walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Hinata." Then he reached down and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand in front of him. His other arm going around her waist and pulled her hard against him as he let go of her hand and cupped her cheek. "Do you want to go with them when they get here? Or stay with me?"

Hinata knew that she was holding her breath. But she couldn't help it! With him holding her so tight against his body was threatening to drive her insane. She kept eye contact with him. Even if she wanted too she was too mesmerized to look away. "Would you really give the choice?"

Itachi tightened his hold on her waist with a sigh. "The Akatsuki will be no more by the time that Naruto and the others get here. Part of my mission with the Akatsuki is to keep tabs on the forces of the Leaf. The ones that he named, are formidable and have defeated Akatsuki members before. Sakura nearly killed Sasori, and Naruto and Kakashi nearly killed Deidara. With no Akatsuki I won't fight them to keep you, but will give you the choice if you want it."

Hinata was in a near feint now. She started to tremble as in a near whisper asked, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Itachi smiled, he didn't say anything in response. Instead he dropped his mouth to hers in a gentle, yet demanding kiss. Dropping his hand from her cheek he wrapped it around her waist as well pulling her even closer to him. Hoping that this would be the best answer to her question.

Hinata's eyes went wide as they could when he dipped his head and kissed her. At first she was frozen and couldn't move. But the longer his lips lingered on hers the more she melted into his embrace. She returned his kiss as she let her hand slide up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck.

This was everything that she had hoped for in a first kiss. Just not with her she thought that it would be with. There was a lazy warmth that spread through her at the first touch of his lips, and a surge of emotions. She had thought that she was in love with Naruto. But she knew now that she loved this man more than she could have ever loved Naruto.

Itachi scooped her up into his arms without breaking the kiss and laid her on the bed, following down beside her. He hardened his kiss as he slid his leg between hers and his hand found the softness of her stomach. That was when he noticed how much more she was shaking now. He pulled his mouth from hers and leaned his forehead against hers. "Sorry. I did not mean to go so fast." Then he started to move away from her.

Hinata was breathless when he kissed her, and when she felt his hand on her stomach violent tremors shot through her. But not because she wa scared or nervous. It was the excitement at knowing where this was going to lead with him.

When she comprehended what he had said that felt him start to move from her arms her eyes shut tight as she tightened her hold on his neck. She felt like if he moved he would vanish. "Please. Don't leave me."

Itachi looked down at her and smiled as he moved his hand from her stomach and cupped her cheek again. "Open your eyes."

Hinata opened her hazed covered eyes and looked up at into his now soft black eyes. "Please. I feel like if you move I will loose you for ever. Don't leave me."

"You won't loose me no matter what now."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear." Then he leaned in and kissed her gently again. And once again tried to move away from her but found her grip still just as tight. There as a haze over her beautiful silver eyes. "You are sure you want to do this?"

Hinata shook her head yes. "We don't know what will happen when they get here. I love you Itachi Uchiha. I need you."

Itachi seared her mouth this time with a possessive heat as his hand slid down and cupped her breast through her clothes. Then he pulled completely away from her and discarded his robe then was right back on the bed with her. His mouth bore down on hers as he moved over top of her and spread her legs, his hand sliding up the inside of her shirt and inside her bra to find her bare breast.

Hinata felt like she was on fire everywhere that he touched her. She kissed him back with just as much passion as he had as she clung to his neck. She didn't know what this feeling was, but it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. When he pulled his mouth from hers this time she was breathing hard. "This is my first time."

Itachi let his hand slide from her breast and down out of her shirt, and down in the back of her paints to her bare bottom. "I will be gentle." When she gasped her seared her mouth again and plunged his tongue inside.

x

Neji and Naruto both jerked their heads up with a gasp at the same time. Something was wrong. They could feel it! It had to do with Hinata!

Naruto looked over at Neji with a glare. "You feel it too don't you. Something is wrong."

"Yes. But what could it be? If they have hurt her."

Naruto glared ahead again as he felt the fox's chakra taking over slightly. "We will kill them all!"

Shino raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about Naruto?"

Naruto looked back at him with red eyes. "Something doesn't feel right with Hinata. Something is different."

Shino gasped when he saw Naruto's red eyes. He had heard that the changed when he used the fox's chakra but this was the first time that he himself had seen it. "What do you mean different?"

Kiba glared at him. "Like he really knows without seeing her. That just means that we have to move our asses faster!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and took off at a faster pace, Naruto leading the way. He still couldn't grasp how he had finally realized how much he loved her, and how much she loved him to lose her before he got her.

He had even went to her father to make sure that it was okay that she was with him before he asked her to meet him at the training field. And then something like this has to go and happen! He would get her back. He would save her. And then hopefully she will still want to be with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata now sat inside a barrier that Itachi had told her would keep her out of sight. No one would be able to see her or hear her but him when they got there. It would even hide her from Neji's Byakugan.

But she had to use hers to see outside of it. And she could see everything. He had promised her that he wouldn't hurt any of them too bad. But that he would tell them that he let her go. That knowing who the rest of the Akatsuki was going up against he knew they were done. And he had no reason to keep her captive anymore. She only hoped it would work.

The sound of a wall breaking down made her gasp and turn to see Naruto and Neji leading the way into the room where Itachi sat on the other side. 'Please be careful."

Itachi could feel her gaze on him. And he already knew exactly what he was going to do and say. If it worked, he could send them all after someone else thinking that he really did let her go and that someone else must have had her. But they would be chasing a ghost.

He was going to take her and go into hiding. He wasn't going to lose her to anyone. Or anything.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the wall directly across from him crumbled and Naruto and the others came in. He met Naruto's red eyes from the fox with his Mongekyo Sharingan. "You are too late Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gasped then glared as he growled. "What do you mean by too late?"

Itachi glared back from where he sat on the floor. "Simple. I am no fool Naruto. I knew the instant that Leader said that everyone but me was to 'delay' you that it would mean their deaths."

"What the hell does that have to do with Hinata you bastard?!"

"Without an entire Akatsuki organization, whatever the plan was for her wouldn't work. After the defeat of the rest of them Leader told me to turn her loose. And that is what I did. Five days ago."

Neji knew that tricks that they would use to try to throw someone off. He had been here before face to face with them before. He used his Byakugan and scanned the area, even outside of the building and he didn't see her. "She isn't here Naruto."

Naruto glared at Itachi. There was a smugness about him that he didn't like. He was lying. "I'm not buying it Itachi."

"He used the Byakugan and didn't find her."

"You think I am a fool? I know that there are jutsu's out there that will hide stuff and people from the Byakugan. Raiga, one of the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist had a kid with him Ranmaru. He could full Neji's eyes."

"What is your point? My Sharingan has no such power."

"Stop fooling around and give us Hinata back or I will kill you!"

Itachi hardened his glare at Naruto. He really had matured and was more astute now. He saw right through the plan. But he would keep with it. He wasn't going to lose her. "Tear the place apart. Rock by rock, room by room. She isn't here."

Naruto had enough of this fool and his game. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in sage mode. He didn't say a word to Itachi though. He turned and looked at the rest of them then shot off at light speed.

Itachi glared at them as they charged him. He jumped and started to dodge their attacks. 'Fools.'

Hinata watched as tears ran down her eyes at what was happening to Itachi right before her eyes. And the worst part was that it was her friends and family that were hurting the only man that she would ever love! For every four attacks that he would dodge, two would land. Or a kunai would cut him. And with the repeated constant attacks he was starting to wear down.

She was frozen in time as she watched Naruto land a blow that sent him sliding across the floor to hit the wall not far from where she sat. "NO!" When he sat up he turned to look at Naruto who was just behind her but to the right she saw the emotion in his eyes. "Itachi."

When she saw the flash of blue she turned with a gasp at Naruto. He was going to use the Rasengan! He was really going to kill Itachi! As he started running at him her heart began to race. "No!" Without thinking she charged from the barrier and over to Itachi and threw herself over him just before Naruto connected with the Rasengan. She looked up at him with stern tear filled eyes. "Don't touch him Naruto."


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto gasped when he saw Hinata come out of now where and throw herself over Itachi. He had thought that with Itachi as weak as he was that if she did come running it would be to him, Neji or one of the others. Not to her kidnapper! He stopped just short of striking Hinata with his Rasengan and let it fade. "Hinata what are you doing?"

Hinata glared up at him. She had a death grip on Itachi's cloak as tears streamed down her face. "Don't touch him! Back off!"

Naruto could only stare down at her as she glared up at him. He couldn't move. This wasn't the reception that they had expected when they found her. "Why are you protecting him Hinata? He is the one that kidnapped you! Stop acting like this and come with us."

Hinata held her glare with his now blue eyes. She knew what to say to him. They had talked about what if they did find her or something else happened. What they would say then. "He did no such thing Naruto. I am here with him now because I want too to be with him. Not because I was forced too. I went with him willingly."

Neji glared at Itachi. He was smiling up at Hinata. It was like he had won something. "What the hell did you do to Hinata?! The Hinata that I know would have feinted from fear the second that she saw you. Not go anywhere of her own accord with you."

Itachi glared at him as he forced himself up into a sitting position with Hinata's help. "I didn't do anything to her. She did leave Konoha willing with me. There is no lie in that statement." Though he wasn't going to let them know that it was a choice. She went with him or he forced her away.

Neji took a step toward them with a glare for Itachi but stopped with a gasp when Hinata moved from his side to sit right in front of him with a glare for him as well as her Byakugan out. "Hinata what happened to you?"

Hinata kept her glare on them for a moment longer then sighed as she leaned back against him. Welcoming his arm around her waist, even at the gasps of her friends. She couldn't go on with the lie anymore. "I did go with him willingly. I didn't know why he wanted me, and I was absolutely terrified at first. But I was treated good while I was with him. He protected me from everything even the other Akatsuki members. He took a blow from one of the Cloud Ninja that would have killed me, that was meant for me to keep me safe."

Sakura stepped up in front of Naruto and sighed. "But you know who he is right? The protecting you was just something that he was ordered to do by Leader."

Hinata smiled as she opened her eyes and leaned her head all the way back on his shoulder. "That may have been true, but I saw sides of him while I have been with him. While I helped him heal and after. I have lost my heart to him for good. I don't want to go back with you, I want to stay with him. I am in love with him Sakura."

Naruto gasped and took a step back with his eyes wide. "Are you insane?! He is nothing but a cold blooded killer who killed his whole clan in an single night except for Sasuke!"

Hinata was sitting up now and glared back at him. "I know that! But you don't know the Itachi that I do. You don't know the Itachi that is warming and caring. The Itachi that I fell in love with!"

Itachi looked around him. He could see that they weren't going to give up with out taking her. And he couldn't fight them off with as weak as he was now. And she wouldn't be able to fight her friends like she needed too to get away from them. With a heavy heart and a sigh he turned his glaring eyes to Naruto.

"Give Hinata and I five minutes then you can take her. I won't fight it. But all I ask is five minutes alone with her before you take her with you." He tightened his grip on her to let her know not to argue with him. He had thought of all of this. This plan he didn't want to put into action, but he knew that he had too now.

Naruto wasn't going to let him have it, but it was the tears that filled Hinata's eyes that changed his mind. He would always be in love with her no matter if she says that she is in love with Itachi or not. And he couldn't say no to her. "Fine. Five minutes, come on guys."

Hinata watched and as they left then turned crying eyes to Itachi. "You should not have said that. I won't leave you! I won't!"

Itachi smiled as he cupped her cheek. "It is only going to be temporary. There is an extra cloak of mine that is in my room. Go and get it."

Hinata left his side and flew into his room grabbing the extra cloak out of the closet then flew back. She started to hand it to him but stopped when he held his hand out and shook his head no.

"Keep it. Take it with you. There is a hidden pocket, only your Byakugan can see that has a few scrolls that explain everything to you. This was the final back up plan that I had. The scrolls explain it all, and if you will still have me, I will be with you again in three months."

Hinata wanted to argue with him about it. She didn't want to be without him for even a day let alone three months. But she saw how serious he was. She smiled as she closed her eyes, with tears streaming out of them. "I understand now. And we will be together again in three months."

Itachi felt his own tears start to form in his eyes. He hadn't had that happen since he was little. Before Sasuke was born. He reached out and grabbed her by each side of her waist and pulled her into his arms his mouth finding hers with a desperate passion. When he finally broke the kiss he leaned his forehead to hers as he sighed. "Don't leave me."

"Never"

Hinata leaned in and gave him a quick kiss then turned and ran from him. Gripping his extra cloak with all she had. She would see him again in three months. When she went through the door that her friends went through she didn't stop. Leaving him right now was breaking her heart. The sooner she got back to the Leaf, the sooner she would be able to be with him again.

Itachi knew watching her leave was the worse thing that he could ever do. But he had to for the moment. He couldn't fight for her right now, and she couldn't stand up to them either. But he would be back with her in three months. Then he would dare anyone to take her from him.

If anyone tried, they would die. "Once I get her back. I won't let anyone take her from me again. Ever."


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto could only stand there and stare at her. He gasped and his eyes were as wide as they could be. He couldn't believe that she just told him that she was carrying Itachi's child like she was proud of it!

He turned a glare on Itachi. "That's it! You forced yourself on her didn't you! That is why she thinks that she has to be with you now, because she knows that one day you would come take her child away from her if she didn't!"

Itachi had turned wide eyes on Hinata as well. He didn't even realize what Naruto had said at first. He was too shocked to have heard that Hinata was going to have his child. That he was going to be a father. But when Naruto's words set in he turned and glared at him with his Mongekyo Sharingan in full force. "Watch your mouth Naruto. I forced nothing on her."

Hinata had moved so that she was now standing in front of Itachi, whose grip on her waist was lessened now. She held her hands over her belly and then looked up and glared at Naruto. "How could you think that I could ever fall in love with someone if they raped me Naruto. He was the one who tried to stop cause he thought it was moving to fast. I didn't want him too."

Itachi smiled as he shifted and lifted Hinata into his arms with a emotionless glance at Naruto. "She has told you and you watched her come here of her own volition. Will you still try to fight me? Or walk away and let her be happy?"

Naruto looked at Hinata who had her arms wrapped around his neck with her face buried in his neck. He knew that she wanted to be there. He just wished it was with him and not someone as cold hearted as Itachi. With a sigh he cast his eyes down. "I love her more than anything. If this is what she wants, then I won't fight you."

Then he turned red glaring eyes up at Itachi. Meeting his Sharingan. "I am telling you this right now Itachi Uchiha. I ever hear of you mistreating her, hurting her in any way. I will find you. And I will kill you."

Itachi glared as he let his Sharingan fade. "Humph." Then he turned and speed off with Hinata back in his arms. Where she would be forever. And he knew where they were going. Far away from all the five nations. Where they could live in peace. First thing was first. To get her as far away from the Leaf as he could right now.

Naruto watched as his heart left him. In the arms of a monster. His tears streaming down his face he turned and started for the village. Saying a silent prayer for her safety. And wishing Hinata all the happiness that she could find.

x

Once he was sure they were far enough away to slow down, and that they were not being followed, Itachi slowed his pace then stopped on top of a boulder and sat her down. "Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about what you said to Naruto? Or did you just say that to him to get him to back off and leave you alone?"

Hinata looked up at him with worried eyes. Did he really doubt how much she loved him? Or that she really wanted to be with him? "I meant every word that I said. I love you Itachi and I want to be with you. I always will."

Itachi sighed as he reached up and cupped her cheek. "Your love for me is not what I am asking about. About you being with child. My child."

Hinata smiled as she looked up at him. Tears streamed down her face. Tears of joy. "Yes. I am with child. I am going to give you your first child. I am three months exactly today." She held her breath as she waited to see what he was going to do. Hoping that he wouldn't send her back to the Leaf.

But when he pulled her to him in a firm, yet tender embrace she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. "I was so worried that you were going to send me back."

Itachi kept her in the hug as he leaned his forehead down on top of her head. He sighs as he smiled. "I will never turn you away from me. By the time that the baby is here, we will be far away from all the nations and safe. I promise."

Hinata looked up at him with nothing but love shining in her eyes for him. "I can't wait until then. Or to have the baby, you will be the best father. I am sure of it."

Itachi nodes then sears her mouth with his own as he held her against him. Since the day that Madara showed himself to him after the 4th sealed the nine tails in Naruto, his heart was nothing but ice. He didn't even feel any remorse or pain when he killed his own parents.

But then there was Hinata. And now a baby. He smiled as he pulled his mouth from hers and then lifted her and bounded off again. His child. A son or a daughter, would have the worlds two strongest kekegenkai in one body. It would be the start of a new clan. One that would rival all the nations combined.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto could only stand there and stare at her. He gasped and his eyes were as wide as they could be. He couldn't believe that she just told him that she was carrying Itachi's child like she was proud of it!

He turned a glare on Itachi. "That's it! You forced yourself on her didn't you! That is why she thinks that she has to be with you now, because she knows that one day you would come take her child away from her if she didn't!"

Itachi had turned wide eyes on Hinata as well. He didn't even realize what Naruto had said at first. He was too shocked to have heard that Hinata was going to have his child. That he was going to be a father. But when Naruto's words set in he turned and glared at him with his Mongekyo Sharingan in full force. "Watch your mouth Naruto. I forced nothing on her."

Hinata had moved so that she was now standing in front of Itachi, whose grip on her waist was lessened now. She held her hands over her belly and then looked up and glared at Naruto. "How could you think that I could ever fall in love with someone if they raped me Naruto. He was the one who tried to stop cause he thought it was moving to fast. I didn't want him too."

Itachi smiled as he shifted and lifted Hinata into his arms with a emotionless glance at Naruto. "She has told you and you watched her come here of her own volition. Will you still try to fight me? Or walk away and let her be happy?"

Naruto looked at Hinata who had her arms wrapped around his neck with her face buried in his neck. He knew that she wanted to be there. He just wished it was with him and not someone as cold hearted as Itachi. With a sigh he cast his eyes down. "I love her more than anything. If this is what she wants, then I won't fight you."

Then he turned red glaring eyes up at Itachi. Meeting his Sharingan. "I am telling you this right now Itachi Uchiha. I ever hear of you mistreating her, hurting her in any way. I will find you. And I will kill you."

Itachi glared as he let his Sharingan fade. "Humph." Then he turned and speed off with Hinata back in his arms. Where she would be forever. And he knew where they were going. Far away from all the five nations. Where they could live in peace. First thing was first. To get her as far away from the Leaf as he could right now.

Naruto watched as his heart left him. In the arms of a monster. His tears streaming down his face he turned and started for the village. Saying a silent prayer for her safety. And wishing Hinata all the happiness that she could find.

x

Once he was sure they were far enough away to slow down, and that they were not being followed, Itachi slowed his pace then stopped on top of a boulder and sat her down. "Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about what you said to Naruto? Or did you just say that to him to get him to back off and leave you alone?"

Hinata looked up at him with worried eyes. Did he really doubt how much she loved him? Or that she really wanted to be with him? "I meant every word that I said. I love you Itachi and I want to be with you. I always will."

Itachi sighed as he reached up and cupped her cheek. "Your love for me is not what I am asking about. About you being with child. My child."

Hinata smiled as she looked up at him. Tears streamed down her face. Tears of joy. "Yes. I am with child. I am going to give you your first child. I am three months exactly today." She held her breath as she waited to see what he was going to do. Hoping that he wouldn't send her back to the Leaf.

But when he pulled her to him in a firm, yet tender embrace she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. "I was so worried that you were going to send me back."

Itachi kept her in the hug as he leaned his forehead down on top of her head. He sighs as he smiled. "I will never turn you away from me. By the time that the baby is here, we will be far away from all the nations and safe. I promise."

Hinata looked up at him with nothing but love shining in her eyes for him. "I can't wait until then. Or to have the baby, you will be the best father. I am sure of it."

Itachi nodes then sears her mouth with his own as he held her against him. Since the day that Madara showed himself to him after the 4th sealed the nine tails in Naruto, his heart was nothing but ice. He didn't even feel any remorse or pain when he killed his own parents.

But then there was Hinata. And now a baby. He smiled as he pulled his mouth from hers and then lifted her and bounded off again. His child. A son or a daughter, would have the worlds two strongest kekegenkai in one body. It would be the start of a new clan. One that would rival all the nations combined.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata stood and watched as Itachi sparred with Kisame and Deidara at the same time. She was not comfortable about joining up with them and living with them. They were trying to hurt her friends and family back in the Leaf. But she soon found out that all the members of the Akatsuki left Leader and have vowed to kill him. Once they realized that they were just using them to get what he wanted.

A soft sigh pulled her from her thoughts as she looked down at the first of the many children that she and Itachi wanted. She gave him a son as his first child and she could still see the pride shinning in his eyes when he was told what she had. They decided on the name Kenryuku.

The first few days after she left the Leaf with him when she told Naruto that she was pregnant, they spent moving constantly. She was scared that Naruto would have went back and told her father and he would have found a way to find her and make her go home with him. But she was glad that it didn't happen.

"Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head then smiled up at Itachi as he came to a stop in front of her. "Just remembering the day that Kenryuku was born."

"I see." Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead then looked down at his son in her arms. He had her eyes. And he only hoped that he would not only be able to use the Byakugan, but also the Sharingan.

"Do you think that Leader will come for him Itachi?"

Itachi smiled. "By the time he gets the nerve to come after him, he will be strong enough to take him down without blinking an eye. He is strong one on one. But with all of us here, he wouldn't stand a chance and he knows it." Then he glared as he turned and looked into the bushes. "Well then. How did you find us?"

Hinata looked around Itachi to gasp when Naruto came out of the bushes. "Naruto!"

Naruto still had the haunted look in his eyes when he saw Hinata willingly step into Itachi's arms six months before. "I came to see if you were alright."

Hinata sighed. "I am fine."

"So you are one of them now aren't you?"

Itachi glared as his Mongekyo Sharingan flared to life. "Watch your mouth Naruto."

Hinata sighed as she stepped around Itachi with the baby smiling at his gasp. "I am me. Regardless of who I live with. Of who I chose to be with. I am who I am Naruto. I know that this must sound crazy to you but this is where I truly feel like I belong. I really feel like I am home here with Itachi and the others."

Naruto half heard what she said as he starred at the tiny baby in her arms. "When did you have the baby?"

Hinata smiled down at her son. "Just a few days ago. His name is Kenryuku Uchiha."

Naruto ducked his head as he turned to leave. "I didn't tell anyone what happened. I won't tell them this either. But just a friendly warning between friends Hinata. Don't come anywhere near the Leaf. Your name is in the Bingo Book now."

Hinata sighed. "I figured that Naruto. I wouldn't mind you coming to check on me but if you are only going to be like this then don't ever come back near me. Understand me Naruto? I made my choice. I won't go back on it. I don't want to hear you talking about how I am a traitor and everything else. Just go." Then she sighed as he walked off.

Itachi glared. "If he found us…."

"Then the Aunbu Black Ops aren't far behind them. We need to move."

"Exactly. First thing in the morning."

x

Later that night Itachi and Hinata lay in bed with their son between them. "Itachi, we need to leave the country. Go across the sea. Just until he is old enough to fight and defend himself."

"I was thinking the same thing. It won't be so easy for the Leaf to find us there. But that isn't all that is bothering you is it Hinata?"

"No. It isn't. If I was to be captured by them and then killed for following my heart, so be it then. It would be my blood on their hands. But it is Kenryuku. What would they do with him?"

Itachi reached over and cupped her face with a smile. "Nothing. To either one of you. They won't find you. Get some sleep. We leave early. I will carry you and Kenryuku. We go across the sea."

Hinata leaned over her son and kissed her husband. "I love you Itachi."

Itachi smiled. "I love you." Then he smiled as he watched Hinata curl up with their son and quickly drift off to sleep. 'I swear I will protect you. So will the others. They know that he is the only hope of defeating Leader. Then we will take control of the Leaf and make it into a place you want it to be.'


End file.
